The Boy Next Door
by Luccheus Eirwen
Summary: Naruto, pemuda 20 tahun. Sasuke, anak 10 tahun. Memiliki rasa takut yang berbeda. Tapi menyebut ketakutan mereka dengan 'Monster'. Apa yang akan terjadi saat mereka bertemu? Friendship and Family. Pre sho-ai. DLDR. RnR plis?


**Title:** The Boy Next Door

**Characters/ Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto & Uchiha Sasuke

**Type**: Oneshot

**Genre**: Friendship, Family

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto miliknya Masashi Kishimoto

Yaa! I'm back. Kali ini saya membuat fic yang diadaptasi dari sebuah _gay short movie_ berjudul sama. _Just_ _go to Youtube, ketik The Boy Next Door (gay short movie) and u'll find it._

_So here it is… Hope u all enjoy it!_

_##_

**The Boy Next Door**

##

Pemuda pirang itu berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kayu berpernis. 10 menit lalu ia memasuki salah satu gedung apartemen termewah yang berada di kota Konoha dan di sinilah ia. Menunggu dengan sedikit perasaan gugup yang masih mengikatnya sejak ia menerima telepon sejam lalu. Flat bernomor 110 itu membuatnya semakin tegang saat nama Uchiha berkelebat di benaknya. Ini flat Uchiha, batinnya. Salah satu klan terpandang di Konoha, di mana beberapa nama dari klan ini bisa ditemukan di Forbes, Daily's Bussiness, dan sederet majalah-majalah bisnis lainnya.

Menarik napas panjang pemuda itu berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Tapi tubuhnya tetap saja gemetar meski tidak sehebat di hari-hari sebelumnya. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya, karena bukan baru satu atau dua kali ia melakukan pekerjaan ini. Dan ia khawatir jika kegelisahannya kali ini membuat semuanya berantakan.

Tangannya kemudian merogoh saku jas hitam yang dipakainya. Sebuah botol kecil bertutup kuning yang berusaha dibukanya. "Sial!" umpatnya saat melihat butiran pil yang tersisa tiga biji. Ia merogoh saku lain untuk mengambil ponselnya. "Ini aku. Naruto. Yeah… Aku butuh sebotol lagi…" Ia diam sejenak lalu melanjutkan, "… besok, aku janji. Terima kasih." Ia menutup pembicaraan sebelum menelan sebuah pil. Kurang sebenarnya tapi setidaknya kegelisahannya berkurang sedikit. Ia lalu mengetuk pintu dengan pelan dan tak lama pintu kayu itu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang pria bertubuh jangkung, berusia sekitar 30 tahun, dengan rambut hitam legam menutupi tengkuknya.

"Masuklah," ujar pria itu sembari merentangkan tangan kanannya, menunjuk flatnya yang mewah. Flat tersebut didominasi warna putih gading dan coklat. Cahaya temaram dari lampu yang terpasang di langit-langit membuat ruangan itu semakin terlihat mewah.

Pemuda pirang itu, Naruto hanya mengerjap tak percaya kalau kini ia sedang berada di dalam flat dari seorang Uchiha Fugaku, salah satu pebisnis bertangan dingin dan tak boleh diragukan sedikit pun reputasinya. Naruto menoleh pada jendela besar tanpa tirai di mana ia bisa melihat dengan leluasa kota Konoha pada malam hari. Sudut matanya lalu menangkap gerakan sang Uchiha yang berjalan ke arahnya, menarik tangannya menuju salah satu kamar.

"Aku tidak tahu kau datang secepat ini," ujar Fugaku dengan suara rendah, yang kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto. Pria itu memang jangkung, tapi tetap tak bisa menyamai tinggi Naruto—padahal ia masih 20 tahun.

Naruto tersenyum sambil berkata, "Menyenangkan pelanggan."

"Kau mau minum sesuatu?" Fugaku menatap sepasang warna biru di mata pemuda itu.

"Wiski," sahut Naruto singkat. "Dan lemon."

Alis Fugaku terangkat, mendengar kata ambigu itu yang membuatnya tersenyum. "Santai, nak. Kita akan segera ke sana." Lalu ponselnya berbunyi membuatnya mengumpat pelan. "Apa?" Keningnya berkerut keras saat ia berkata, "_Fucking bitch_!"

Naruto yang berdiri dekat jendela kamar hanya diam mendengar pria itu berbicara.

"Adakan rapat sekarang!" Ia menutup telepon. Fugaku mengambil jasnya dari dalam lemari _built-in_, memakainya dengan sedikit tergesa sebelum mendekati Naruto. "Aku akan kembali satu setengah jam lagi. Anggaplah rumah sendiri." Ia tersenyum sembari memasukkan selembar uang dengan nilai besar ke saku Naruto sebelum merasakan bokongnya ditepuk pria yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Naruto tersenyum tipis sembari mengangguk pelan melihat pria itu menghilang di balik pintu yang berayun menutup. Ia lalu melepas jasnya, menggantungnya di punggung sofa sebelum mengambil duduk di sofa tunggal yang lain sambil menatap kilau cahaya kota Konoha di malam hari. Ia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjuk pukul 10 malam. Sudut matanya menangkap beberapa majalah bisnis di atas meja bulat yang terbuat dari kaca lalu membukanya. Hanya beberapa menit sebelum ia meletakkan kembali majalah tersebut ke tempatnya dan bersyukur memilih literatur untuk kuliahnya.

Merasa bosan, ia lalu melucuti pakaiannya satu persatu termasuk jam tangannya. Kini ia hanya memakai boxer hitam sebelum berjalan ke arah tempat tidur yang tertutup sprei putih dan duduk di tepinya. Ia menunggu. Waktu berlalu begitu lambat. Sepasang kakinya tidak berhenti bergoyang untuk mengusir kebosanan. Sesekali ia bergumam menyanyikan sebuah lagu, membuat suaranya terdengar keras di ruangan yang sepi. Dan perasaan itu kembali menghantamnya.

Tubuhnya gemetar, napasnya memburu, tersengal. Ia melihat ke seluruh ruangan dengan raut wajah tak tenang, seolah-olah mencari pegangan untuk mengusir perasaan itu. Ia menelan ludah, tenggorokannya terasa sakit dan gemetar di tubuhnya tak kunjung pergi. Setengah berlari ia mengambil botol obat di saku jasnya yang tergantung di punggung sofa, kembali ke tempat tidur dan membuka tutup botol di tangannya. "Sial!" Tangannya yang gemetar hebat terasa lemas, urat sarafnya melemah. Ia menjadi semakin panik sehingga membuka tutup botol pun ia tak bisa. Ujung-ujung jari kakinya melengkung, nampak memutih. Keringatnya semakin deras mengalir di pelipisnya. "Sial! Sial!"

"Ayah… Siapa kau?"

Sebuah suara mengejutkannya, membuat tubuhnya terlonjak dan tiba-tiba saja ia berdiri, mata birunya bertemu dengan sepasang mata hitam milik seorang anak laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar ayahku?" Dahi anak itu berkerut, menatap Naruto penasaran.

"Uh, kami… kami sedang rapat," sahut Naruto gugup yang lalu menarik sebuah bantal untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Rapat? Di mana ayahku?" Anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 10 tahun itu berjalan mendekat.

Naruto meringis pelan. "Di-dia keluar. Sebentar lagi kembali."

"Kalian rapat apa?"

Dasar setan kecil, maki Naruto dalam hati. "Bisnis kantor, saham, semacam itu."

"Tapi kenapa kau telanjang?" Pertanyaan polos itu mengalir dari bibir si anak.

_Aku tidak telanjang, bodoh! Aku masih memakai boxer._

Naruto memutar sepasang mata birunya. "Dengar, aku dan ayahmu sedang ada urusan. Kembali ke kamarmu, oke?"

"Aku tidak mau." Anak itu menggeleng pelan, wajahnya murung. "Ada monster di bawah tempat tidurku."

"Dengar, tidak ada monster atau apapun itu di bawah tempat tidurmu atau di kamarmu. Sekarang, kembalilah."

"Ayahku juga bilang begitu."

Naruto frustasi. Kembali duduk di tempat tidur, ia berusaha membuka tutup botolnya tapi tak bisa. Ia marah dan hal itu menguasainya, membuatnya melempar botol tersebut hingga menghantam pintu di belakangnya. Telinganya menangkap langkah-langkah kecil mendekatinya dan botol mungil itu ada di hadapannya.

"Ini. Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya anak yang memiliki rambut jabrik di bagian belakang kepalanya itu. Ia sangat mirip dengan Fugaku kecuali model rambutnya.

Naruto mengambil botol itu dari tangan si anak dan membukanya dengan perlahan. Ia mendesah lega saat berhasil melakukannya dan sebutir pil kembali mengisi kerongkongannya.

"Aku Sasuke." Anak itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto yang menyambutnya.

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Omong-omong kau tidak mau kembali ke kamarmu?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Aku juga tidak bisa tidur."

Naruto nampak berpikir. Saat melihat perangkat _playstation_ di kamar itu, ia ada ide. "Kau mau main ps?"

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk hebat. Ia lalu meraih _stick game_ dan mulai menyalakan televisi. Naruto mengambil kaos dalamnya dan memakainya sebelum kembali ke sisi anak itu. Satu jam mereka habiskan untuk bermain ps. Beberapa kali Naruto kalah dari anak itu dan ada saatnya juga Naruto berada di atas angin. Setelah bosan bermain _game_, mereka bermain perang-perangan. Bantal mereka jadikan benteng, stik golf mereka jadikan senjata melawan musuh. Naruto juga berpura-pura melempar granat saat Sasuke maju ke medan perang—yang sesungguhnya berada di kamar.

Karena kelelahan, akhirnya mereka jatuh tertidur. Sebelumnya Naruto meredupkan lampu di kamar itu agar Sasuke nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Lalu pemuda pirang itu mendengar gumaman tak jelas dari Sasuke. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana tubuh anak itu gemetar.

"Monster…"

Naruto membuka matanya setengah dan melihat anak itu menggeliat semakin dekat ke arahnya. Tanpa berpikir, Naruto menarik tubuh mungil itu ke arahnya dan melingkarkan lengannya ke bahu anak itu, melindunginya, membuatnya tenang. Tak lama, gemetar di tubuh Sasuke berangsur hilang dan mereka kembali tidur.

##

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Suara berat mengejutkan Naruto, membuatnya terbangun seketika, begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang langsung melompat turun dari tempat tidur. Fugaku telah kembali dari rapat di kantor.

"Uh, maaf." Naruto berjalan cepat ke arah sofa untuk mengambil celana dan jasnya. "Dia…" tunjuknya pada Sasuke. "Tadi mencarimu. Katanya…"

"Sasuke." Fugaku menatap putra tunggalnya itu dengan datar. "Kembali ke kamarmu."

"Tapi di sana ada monster, Ayah!" Sasuke merajuk tapi tangannya ditarik Fugaku.

"Kembali ke kamarmu."

"Tapi…"

"Tuan." Naruto rasanya ingin berjalan di antara mereka. Dengan jelas ia bisa melihat ketegangan melayang tinggi di antara ayah dan anak itu. Ia ingin bilang tidak apa-apa jika anak itu tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Tapi Fugaku sepertinya terlalu keras kepala dan egois untuk peduli pada anaknya.

"Kau tinggal di sini." Fugaku menatap tajam pemuda itu sebelum mendorong Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Ia berjalan ke arah pemuda pirang itu dan mendorongnya ke dinding. "Aku membayarmu…" Fugaku berbisik di telinga Naruto dan mulai menjilatinya. "… untuk menjadi milikku." Ia memasukkan selembar uang lagi ke saku Naruto. "Bukan untuk menjadi pengasuhnya!" Fugaku mulai melancarkan lidahnya ke pipi pemuda itu sebelum turun ke leher Naruto.

"Hentikan." Naruto memalingkan wajah, merasakan kemarahan membuncah di dadanya. Pria ini tak peduli pada anaknya sendiri. Ia tak bisa menerima hal itu. Sasuke, bagaimana pun membutuhkan perhatian ayahnya tapi pria ini… ia benar-benar seorang yang brengsek. Dengan cepat ia mendorong tubuh Fugaku menjauh darinya, menarik keluar lembaran-lembaran uang dari sakunya dan meletakkannya dengan keras ke atas meja lalu keluar dari kamar. Sekilas ia melihat ekspresi terkejut sekaligus sakit hati dari pria itu.

Naruto membanting pintu di belakangnya. Pundaknya naik turun menahan amarah membuat tangannya menempel di dinding, menahan tubuhnya yang terasa lemas. Ia lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke dinding sebelum merosot ke lantai dan menangis dalam diam. Berkali-kali tangannya mengusap matanya tapi tetap saja, cairan itu kembali tergenang di sana. Tangannya terkepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya, merasakan hal yang sama seperti Sasuke. Ia juga takut pada monster. Monster yang selalu berada di sakunya ke mana pun ia pergi. Ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menariknya, memeluknya agar ia bisa terlepas dari monster itu tapi ia tak pernah bisa menemukannya. Ia semakin jatuh dan jatuh dan kini, monster itu telah mengikatnya kuat.

Lalu langkah-langkah kecil itu kembali terdengar.

"Hei." Sasuke berdiri di sampingnya, ikut menempelkan punggungnya ke dinding.

"Hai." Naruto mengusap pipinya yang basah.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Naruto tertawa miris. "Kurasa aku juga takut pada monster."

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari saku piyamanya. "Aku punya 100 yen. Kalau aku membayarmu, maukah kau jadi temanku?" Lagi, satu pertanyaan polos yang membuat hati pemuda pirang itu seolah diremas kuat.

Naruto dengan cepat menoleh ke anak itu, berlutut di hadapannya. "Jeeeezz, Sasuke!" Ia tersenyum singkat. Seperti ayah seperti anak. Sasuke rela membayarnya dengan uang agar dirinya menjadi teman anak itu. Tapi ini… ini berbeda. Sasuke melakukannya dengan hati, dengan tulus, dengan perasaan seorang anak kecil yang membutuhkan perhatian. Tanpa pikir panjang lengannya merengkuh Sasuke. "Tidak ada monster, Sasuke. Tidak ada. Kau harus belajar menghadapi rasa takutmu. Kita harus belajar menghadapi rasa takut kita. Kau tidak sendirian. Aku juga sepertimu dan sekarang…" Naruto menyentuh sakunya tempat botol itu berada. "… kembalilah ke kamarmu, ok?" Ia mengacak-acak rambut anak itu.

Bibir Sasuke mengerucut mendengarnya tapi ekspresinya berubah menjadi senyuman saat Naruto menyentuh kepalanya. Ia menyimpan kembali uang yang dipegangnya ke saku celananya lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Pemuda dan anak kecil itu tak tahu jika Fugaku keluar dari kamar dan memerhatikan mereka. Sesaat setelahnya, Fugaku kembali ke kamarnya, duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya dan merenungkan sesuatu.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia mengeluarkan botol itu dari sakunya, meletakkannya dengan tenang di lantai koridor sebelum berjalan menjauh, berdiam diri sejenak di depan pintu kamar Sasuke, mengusap pelan kayu berpernis itu dan berkata, "Terima kasih, Sasuke."

**END**

##

_That's it! _Saat menontonnya, berharap ada sekuel sih. Gimana kalau Sasuke sudah besar dan suatu hari mereka bertemu… Tapi cukup. Penonton maupun pembaca, silakan berimajinasi sendiri. Jangan sungkan memberikan review. Terima kasih!


End file.
